


Peaceful Everydays

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eichi and Shu being flatmates, Fairy appears, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: Tenshouin Eichi is now unit mates with Wataru, roommates with Rei, Kanata works for his talent agency, but Shu still hates him. While thinking about wanting to befriend Shu a fairy appears in front of him, who tells him, he can make his wish come true. Eichi gets transported to an alternative universe where he is just a regular university student in Paris and he is yet to meet with Shu. I tagged EiShu it's the backbone of the story, but only as broship.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Peaceful Everydays

Tenshouin Eichi was standing in his dimly lit office and gazing out of the window, lost in thoughts. Thoughts about his past. The oddballs he admired so much, yet he needed to destroy them. He was unit mates with Wataru now, roommates with Rei, Kanata worked for his talent agency and to be frank, he wasn’t concerned about what Natsume thought about him. That left out Shu from the group. The pink haired male hated him ever so passionately.

The thought of being hated by the one, he perhaps admired the most - well, after Wataru - made him sigh.

His gaze followed the people walking in the streets. Then suddenly he saw a familiar figure with ruffled hair that reminded him to cotton candy, his unit mate following him eagerly as always. He found it ironic how, of all people, Shu was walking in the street at that time. He accidentally said his thoughts out loudly.

„Only if I could be friends with Itsuki-kun one day”

With a sudden noise that could be the most similar to a poof sound - but it wasn’t exactly like that, it couldn’t be described that easily - a human-looking creature appeared in front of him. It was flying in the air. Was he hallucinating because of overwork… or? Was it a fairy?

„Yes, I’m a fairy. I’m here and all, feel free to touch me to ascertain it. Beware though, I might bite you if you do so.”

„I believe you. Why did you appear?” His eyes followed it’s flapping wings as he was talking to it.

„You made a wish, didn’t you? What if I said, I can grant it? Would you still want to become friends with Itsuki Shu? Even if it changed the natural flow of happenings, messing up the world and changing the reality?”

All the sudden questions made Eichi be slightly confused, he got lost in his thoughts for a moment. He already made so many mistakes, he didn’t want to make more. At the same time it was a good opportunity for a fresh start. A bit unsure, he spoke up.

„Yeah, I’d like to try it.”

„Your wish is my command.” The fairy smacked with it’s fingers and along with the sound the scenery changed to an unfamiliar one.

Eichi was in the living room of an apartment that was decorated classily. As he looked around he got more and more about the situation he was in. The fairy decided to help him out.

„We are in an alternative universe. In Paris to be more accurate. There is no way you could have EVER been friends with Shu in your own universe. In this universe you two aren’t idols, in fact you don’t even know each other yet. But will meet very soon like…” The bell rang at that moment. „Now. Hurry up, open the door. He can’t see or hear me, only you can, since you manifested me. I’ll be generous with you and help you navigate in this world I transported you. Trust me, you will need it.”

The fairy talked a lot apparently. And was slightly full off itself. No, not slightly, plentily. The scion –though he didn’t know if he was even in this world- started to regret his decisions, but went to open the apparently needlessly huge door nevertheless.

The one who wanted to enter the apartment was no one else, but Itsuki Shu himself.

So this is what the fairy meant by getting to know him „soon like now”

„Finally, you opened it. Who do you think you are for making me wait this long?”

„You don’t know him in this world. This is your first meeting. Make it or doom it, it can depend on that. You two will live in the same apartment from now on. As for the details, wait a bit for them. You know his name, so feel free to call him on it.”

_Thanks for nothing fairy._

He thought, but couldn’t answer, not without being perceived as someone odd, and he needed to make a great first impression. He extended his arm towards Shu with the intention of shaking hands.

„Sorry for the delay, I was just getting accustomed to this place, I’ve just arrived too. You must be Itsuki-kun.” The pink haired male took his hand with a displeasure and squeezed it stronger than Eichi expected he would.

„I suppose you are Tenshouin then. Great. Can we go in now? I’m not into standing here like an idiot, I might not look like that but I’m a busy man.”

„Sure, follow me I’ll show you around.” He said out of politeness but he regretted it in the instant he did.

„Now you have done it. If I wasn’t here to help you out you would look like a total fool.” The fairy laughed at him.

_What’s with them, being so hostile and cold with me. I can understand Shu, but this fairy…_

„I’m sorry I just found it amusing. Your reactions to my behaviour. If you hate it I’ll stop.

_Great. You can even read my mind._

„No, I can’t read your mind, your gestures and expressions are just too easy to read. Or I just know you too well. Whatever. If you make him wait, he will be mad. Come, follow me, and say it after me. This is the toilet” The fairy gestured to the right” And that is the bathroom. It’s surprisingly big.”

Eichi opened the toilet’s door.

„This is the toilet.” He said, and instead of inspecting it, he let Shu take a look. Then he moved to the other side of the hall to open the door there. The bathroom was indeed big, and there was a wide bathtub on the corner of it across the door. The tiles on the walls and on the floor were both black and shiny, being a stark contrast to the white bathtub, tape and huge well-lit mirror on the wall. „And this is the bathroom,” He said casually. He was glad it looked cozy too, he was used to having a supreme bathroom at home, well, it was only his. At ES square he shared a bathroom with his roommates which was at times inconvenient for him.

He walked towards the living room he has already been in and then took a glance at the other open place that looked like the kitchen. He showed it to Shu, who checked if there is anything that they will need to use for basic cooking.

 _Fufufu he checked if he could find everything for real._ _How reliable._

Only their private rooms were left. He saw two doors on the two sides of the living room. Shu looked at him, waiting for more directions.

„On the left is your room, on the right is his. If he asks for it, his stuff arrived yesterday.”

„Right” Eichi spoke up. Your room is on the right, I heard your stuff arrived yesterday. On the left it’s my room, do you want to come in~ fufu” He couldn’t help but tease the violet eyed male a bit who set a cold glance at him so he stopped laughing immediately.

„I’ll pass.” He sat down in one of the leather armchairs in the living room, to look around once more.

There was a lovely fireplace in front of the couch that was between two armchairs, behind a table and a huge tv on the wall, it was modern-looking with a huge window that let the light flow in since it was supposedly midday. On the side of the window there was a heavy-looking curtain.

„It’s not bad.” Shu said. „There could be a painting here, and an antique vase there but it’s liveable. I’m glad of all the people my parents forced me to live together with the heir of the Tenshouin conglomerate, at least it’s a fairly decorated apartment, with enough space for us. I can’t understand why they insisted on having a company, I would have been fine by myself, I was alone all my life, but I couldn’t help it.” There was something sad in his voice as he said he was alone.

„In this world you never put the oddballs together, nor he met with the other members of Valkyrie, his life was slightly… no probably much more lonelier so far. He was hurt to the same extent, except that one thing, so good luck with befriending him.” Eichi was surprised for a moment when the fairy appeared again to speak up, he got so lost in Shu’s words.

„I see. Do you want to have tea? I can make a fine one.”

„Very well, I shall try that ’fine one’.”

The blond haired male disappeared to the kitchen to make the tea. Not long after he came back with a plain looking tea set. He poured tea into the cups and put one in front of Shu, then sat down on the other armchair, across his while nervously observing the pink haired guy’s reactions. He slowly raised up the cup to his mouth, drank a bit then quickly put the cup down.

„No, thank you. Your tea has a horrible taste.”

„Come on Itsuki-kun don’t be that cold it must be fine.” He tasted it too. It was horrible. „Or not.” He laughed nervously.

There was an awkward silence between them. Eichi did his best to break it.

„I heard you will be attending the same university where I'll go too. What is your major? Art?”

„Kind of. Fashion design. What about you?”

He didn’t need the fairy’s answer, if he thought about the situation he was in, as a scion there was only thing he could have majored in.

„Business and management.”

„It’s financial management you stupid.” Corrected the fairy.

„Oh sorry I got it wrong, financial management, I need to get used to all these terms, the language and all.”

„I see. I have things to do now. I’ll be in my room, don’t disturb.” He stood up, and walked away. Eichi couldn’t say a word.

„It went well. Hey, don’t look at me like that, he accepted you as a roommate, this is a start. Go, check your room, I arranged it for you, I hope you will like it”

Tenshouin Eichi, slightly discouraged, went to look at his room. To his biggest surprise it looked almost like his room at home. He had no idea what this mischievous fairy was thinking.

This big place was slightly lonely, especially because his only company was cold to him, and left him alone. He hoped, one day he can fill this place with laughter and fun.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The time was elapsing with a rapid speed, one week then two went bye. They started university, got to know their course mates, the city and since they were both introverts who are horrible at making friends, they got to know each other too, while spending a lot of time together.

At first the fairy appeared every day, to guide Eichi, but as he got more and more accustomed to that world, so much as if it was his own, it arrived less and less. The scion slowly started to forget about his original world where he was an idol and the CEO of Starpro, here he was a mere student, living an ordinary life, and he might as well enjoy it. 

On a cold day in mid autumn, when colorful the falling leaves covered the ground, and a nasty breeze was blowing, as if to make his heart freeze, he met his destined one. When he saw the male standing on the rooftop, the wind played with his long silver hair, as he was reading something out loudly. Even his voice sounded so familiar, he was captivated by him in a moment. Yet he failed to notice his feelings, just wonderend and wondered, why he thinks so much about that man, Hibiki Wataru.

„Some elements of the faith can’t be avoided” Said the fairy when it appeared out of nowhere after a long time of silence. Eichi didn’t miss it, but still found it’s presence calming, after all those upsetting feelings he had while looking at Wataru.

Vaguely, he remembered all the moments he shared with the long haired male in his original world. He wondered, if Wataru’s presence meant that their relationship, in any form it was meant to be. He hoped for it.

Because he was lost in his thoughts he arrived a bit late home, only to find Shu stressing out in the living room.

„I don’t know why you were so late, but I would like to ask you to come with me, Tenshouin. I need to buy a bunch of fabrics and I need you to help me carry them.” He said. Demanded. His word asked for it, but his tone was demanding. 

„I can’t disagree, can I?” Eichi’s tone was teasing. Sometimes he liked to test Shu’s patience, and he started to be good at finding the pink haired male’s limits so he didn’t overstep it anymore, like in the beginning.

Those times were fun too in it’s own way, Shu sometimes got so angry he started shouting with a funny expression on his face. Eichi always needed to hold back his laugh. 

The draper had much more fabrics than Eichi would have expected. In different colors, patterns, materials, and naturally prices. He knew the material of the clothes were doubtlessly a factor in the prices people could buy it, but after seeing the secrets behind it, he felt like he understood it a bit more. The world of fashion designers.

Shu bought some fine materials. All had a comfortable touch, and as he organized them together into piles based on which will be on the same dress, they harmonized. As he thought he bought a bit too much, so he was right to ask for Eichi’s help to carry it, since both of them were considered rather weak as for physical strength.

As they were walking on the way home they passed a place where marvelous tablewares were put out in the window. Eichi saw a beautiful set of teacups. It was like love at first sight. He stopped to stare at it, while he felt he can’t live on without it, tea will taste differently – better - once he gets it. Shu noticed the blond male stopped so he looked back just to see him staring at the teacups. He sighed, then spoke up.

„Tenshouin, if you need it for real, I can wait outside while you buy it.”

„Thank you Itsuki-kun, you won’t regret it. No matter how bad your social anxiety is it’s worth getting it. Tea will taste better from it” Along these words, he passed the cloth to Shu.

The streets were crowded and Shu almost had a mental breakdown, but fortunately the shop was nearly empty so Eichi just went in and came out with the tea set.

He was right. Tea tasted differently from it.

A little he knew that his trials didn’t end with only bringing those clothes home. Shu appeared with a measure to take his size.

„As much as I don’t want to, I need to measure you. My task is to make a man outfit and I only have dolls with the proportions of a woman. You have a nice body by looks so you will do as my model.” His face was serious, maybe slightly embarrassed that he needed to ask Eichi, but the latter had so much fun with that expression alone, he willingly agreed to do the task.

On the following days Eichi barely saw Shu, he even thought the pink haired male was dead since he didn’t even eat so he decided to raid his room. Just when he wanted to storm in with some food on a tray in his hands, he heard Shu shouting on the inside.

„That’s it, my final masterpiece is born! Kakakaka! This is perfect, I just need Tenshouin to try it on”

Thus he opened the door with a sudden movement. So quickly, Eichi barely had time to jump away and the soup was spilled out from the bowl. It was a bad idea though, considering that he didn’t really eat or sleep for some days, if he did at all, he truly pushed his body to its limits but couldn’t feel it because of the sudden euphory he got from finishing the outfit. In truth he wouldn’t have had energy to stand at all. The adrenaline was gone quickly and he fainted before could say anything to Eichi. The tray landed on the floor, along with the bowl, the soup spilled onto the carpet, but the scion managed to catch his flatmate, before he fell to the floor and got injured.

Some hours later Shu woke up, feeling sluggish.

„How are you, Sleeping Beauty?” asked Eichi from beside his bed.

„Tenshouin, why are you in my room?”

„I haven’t seen you for days, so I thought I would check if you still live then boom you appeared, making me spill the soup I made for you then fainted so the soup was spilled on the carpet, I needed to get it cleaned, and I can see you are okay since you are mean with me, so I’ll be going. There is some food on your table. Next time try no to push your body beyond its limits.” The azure-eyed male stood up and was ready to leave when the other suddenly spoke up.

„It’s fine Tenshouin, no need to rush. Could you give the food to me? I still feel a bit dizzy. And could you try on the outfit, the deadline is tomorrow and I need to check if there is still some work on it that needs to be done.”

This took Eichi by surprise. The weakness, Shu showed in front of him, but he didn’t hate it at all. He started to feel closer to him.

„Sure.” He answered briefly.

At that time he still didn’t know this slightly comfortable atmosphere they had would entirely disappear by the next day.

It was silent as ever, when he arrived home, but he had a bad feeling about this silence, especially as some crying noises and mumbles were melting into it.

He slowly approached Shu’s door to eavesdrop.

The pink haired male was crying.

Something inside Eichi told him to open the door and he gladly listened to his instincts.

What he found in the dark room wasn’t what he expected, maybe even worse. He knew Shu could be weak mentally. Somehow he had memories of seeing him as the shadow of his egoistic self and even slacking school, though he supposedly never saw him like that before. The pink haired male was crouching under a blanket, hugging his knees, staring into nothing.

„Itsuki-kun, are you okay?” Eichi asked softly. He didn’t get an answer.

„He couldn’t escape his fate.” Said the fairy who appeared. The scion totally forgot about it’s existence since it didn’t visit for a month for now, but it was there, flapping its wings nonchalantly, while looking at Eichi with a bored expression. „On your original world, if you still remember, you broke him. Here this contest. Easy. Some elements of fate can’t be avoided. Like how you couldn’t avoid seeing Hibiki Wataru. Or wanting to… revolutionize something, even if here it’s just your relationship with Shu. Nevertheless, good for you. There is no Kagehira Mika next to him currently in this world, who can make him stand up again. It’s your task now, Tenshouin Eichi.” After finishing the sentence the fairy disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

Eichi was slightly perplexed. What original world? What revolution? He couldn’t understand. Maybe somewhere vaguely in his brain he had memories of it, of another life that could have been his previous life, but he felt like that one has been his world ever since his birth.

He just got distanced from his original world. So distant, he forgot he originally belonged there, but he didn’t know of it anymore.

Nonetheless, he needed to do something with the mess that Shu became.

He walked behind Shu and gently patted his back. The violet-eyed male looked up on him with an unpleasant expression.

„Itsuki-kun we will be taking a walk.”

Shu didn’t have the power to resist, and Eichi insisted on it. Being like a marionette, controlled by the blond haired male, or an empty shell - he didn’t even know exactly which he felt more like, nor cared –he silently followed the scion.

The sun was setting so it was cold. Fortunately the crowd was also lessening as they walked along Champs-Élysées. Suddenly Shu halted his steps and stood in one place, while tears were flowing from his eyes. Eichi noticed the dolls in the shop window that were dressed up to advertise the clothes which were sold there. He remembered Shu had that task too, so he connected the dots. He brought Shu to a more secluded place. In the meantime he also got some warm drinks from a person who was selling it from a stand and said it was Vin chaud. It was warm and had a pleasant fragrance so why not, he taught. As they were drinking it silently, he could feel the warmth filling him up so he cracked up some jokes then tried to get Shu’s gaze. When he succeeded he looked in his eyes deeply.

„Itsuki-kun, what if I kissed you?” he asked, meaning it as a joke, probably. He flashed a mischievous smile at the pink haired male, who subtly smiled at it, as if to give in.

„You won Tenshouin. I’ll tell you. I got 4th place in the contest we had. Fourth. I thought my outfit was a masterpiece that will be the winner then it couldn’t even get into the top 3. I thought I’m a genius, but I’m nothing more than a failure.”

„Itsuki-kun…”

„You know, I had a rough time even back in japan.” He started to talk about his past. He told Eichi how he was bullied for his feminine hobbies, like loving dolls, how he started to sew, and how he never had a real friend there, and how lonely he has been up until he moved to Paris.”With you being around, despite being extremely annoying sometimes, my life got a bit better. Thank you. Thank you for trying to cheer me up. Back then I always won, I might have gotten too egoistic and arrogant, too full of myself. This is why I couldn’t create something like the winner, Kagehira was. His outfit was astonishing. Breath-taking. I could feel his soul being put into an outfit. Meanwhile I only did half-hearted work. Nothing god-like like I believed it was. I’m not god. I’m a mere human.”

He didn’t know why but Eichi felt the urge to hug Shu so he acted on it. He strongly embraced his flatmate, who was surprised, but didn’t resist, in fact he embraced back.

Shu was lonely and longed for human warmth. Especially after he realised he was nothing more than a human himself. Eichi wanted to support him. Wanted to tell him, even if he is human everything will be alright. Wanted to be there for him.

„Thank you, Eichi.” Shu whispered when he let go of the blond male.

„You’re welcome Shu. Let’s go home, it’s cold out here.”

By the time they arrived home, while Shu still wasn’t his usual self, he was again heavily guarded. Eichi could hardly believe it, not long ago the pink haired boy totally let his guard down and told the story of his life.

_Itsuki-kun is so uncute, it’s somehow cute._

He thought.

Something did change after that day in the end. Shu started to ask for Eichi’s opinion when he made outfits and somehow smiled more in front of him. It made the still ever so quiet place the two of them shared a bit more bright.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

It was a chilly late november day. Eichi and Shu still didn’t have friends, so sometimes when they had a gap in their schedule at the same time they spend their time together. The rooftop was one of their favourite places. Not many people went there, especially as the time got colder and colder, which they didn’t mind as long as they had a blanket and warm tea with them. Shu always made sure they had at those days, like that one. They were sitting on the bench, sipping the tea from the termos, while talking about the not so eventful happenings in their life. Strangely enough, they couldn’t open up to each other at the apartment, but after Shu’s breakdown from time to time they talked about themselves there on that rooftop.

„By the way, I don’t know if I ever told you, but from time to time I see an amazing person rehearsing a script here. His name is if I know correctly, Hibiki Wata… Hey Itsuki-kun, are you listening?” He looked at Shu to know the answer. No, he wasn’t listening at all, since he was looking at something. Someone. A guy from his course who had lovely black hair and mismatched eyes. He looked frail and adorable like a doll. Eichi decided to tease Shu about it. He poke the violet eyed male’s face who shifted the focus from the cute guy with heterocromia to Eichi.

„What?” He asked angrily.

„Itsuki-kun, you have a crush on that guy, don’t you?”

„Don’t be a fool Tenshouin, if I have a crush on Kagehira, then you have one on that Hibiki Wataru you always talk about.”

„There is no way I would be interested in Hibiki-kun that way, I just find him amazing, but you have a crush on Kagehira-kun.”

„I’m sure if someone is having a crush on someone it is YOU, Tenshouin.”

„No, no Itsuki-kun, it’s you….wait…”

„Wait?...”

They fell silent for a moment, just to look at each other in the next second and speak up at the same time.

„It’s both of us, right?”

Seeing the perplexed face of the other because of the sudden - or rather not so sudden- revelation they both laughed out. Since Mika was still there, because he was preoccupied with something, Eichi decided to call out to him.

„Hey Kagehira-kun” Mika immediately looked up with a slightly perplexed expression because he couldn’t recognize the voice calling for him, nor the angelic face that belonged to it, but he immediately started to smile when he caught a glimpse of the angry and maybe desperate, frustrated and embarrassed Shu. „We are having some tea. It’s warm. Would you like to join? I bet you and Itsuki-kun have a lot to talk about.”

The mismatched-eyed boy looked away, just to look back after a brief thinking.

„Thank ya kindly for inviting me, if it’s okay by ya I’m joinin’”

„Come feel free to!” Eichi laughed softly then turned to Shu who was red. He didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment, but it was an amusing sight.

Suddenly the door that leads to the rooftop opened and Mika appeared. He was out of breath as if he ran there. When he looked at Shu, his expression brightened significantly.

„Another thing that can’t be avoided, the two of them being fond of each other, but they are both a coward, so probably would have taken a while for them to have a talk. Nonetheless, you did well, and now destiny can comfortably get into it’s righteous course.” Said the fairy that appeared out of the blue as ever.

Eichi didn’t answer, not even in his mind, just gazed at it, but it was already gone. He started to find these appearances unpleasant, especially because he always ALMOST forgot about it’s existence before it appeared. He didn’t know anymore when and why he started seeing it. It was like a guide to him, just like how in that case he told the scion about the pink haired male’s destiny.

Eichi made some place between him and Shu so that Mika could sit down then lent the blanket to him.

„I have something to do now, but have fun you two~” he said with a mischievous smile, looking at Shu as if to tell him to be glad, not engry, he is trying to help, and in the next instant, before Shu could snap.

Shu and Mika had a nice talk and from that day on Mika spent a lot of time at their apartment. They had an enormous creative influence on each other, as if they were muses to the other. Eichi slightly felt left out and was lonelier than ever at his own apartment, but he was glad he could see Shu being happier than ever.

This happiness couldn’t last long. Some days later Itsuki Shu, along with 4 other people became the center of attention at the university after someone named him one of the top 5 most eccentric people at the university.

He was furious. He wanted to tear down each and every poster that had his –and the other 4 people’s – name on it.

„Itsuki-kun, calm down a bit.” Eichi tried to save him from embarrassing himself in public with an angry breakdown. The blond haired male was sure his flatmate could do it. Would do it, if someone said another wrong word. „If you look at it properly, you can see, the names are all japanese. Maybe it was one of them, and they just wanted to be friends with you. Or someone just really hates Japanese people here… perhaps just found the names eccentric. Everyone will forget it in days, so calm down please.” Shu didn’t answer, but backed off.

The names though… They were incredibly familiar to Eichi. He also thought that there were too many random, and all too familiar japanese named people at the university. He genuinely wanted to know them. As he tore down the poster instead of Shu, he read the names again. Hibiki Wataru was one of them.

A plan to get familiar with Wataru, and gather more friends to Shu was born in his brain in an instant. He just needed to execute it without a mistake. He looked at Shu to make sure he won’t go crazy now.

„I’ll go home for today. I can’t stay here anymore. Not now.”

„As you feel. Maybe it’s for the better to take a bit of break. Be careful on your way. I’ll go shopping for dinner after my lessons, don’t worry about it either.”

Shu nodded to give a sign, he understood it before disappearing.

Eichi skipped a lesson to go to the first person on the list right away.

It was Sakuma Rei, a second year student who majored in music. The scion remembered seeing one of his concerts. He was astounding on stage. A phenomenon. He radiated charisma and he had real talent. Too bad he was rumored to be tired of life and spent most of his days sleeping in one of the rehearsal rooms.

Eichi slowly opened the door of the notorious room. There was a black haired male sitting on the top of one of the tables and humming. He wasn’t cautious enough so the door creaked which made the black haired individual stop and flash his crimson eyes at Eichi.

„What do you want?” he asked.

„You are Sakuma Rei, right? You look a bit different off stage.”

„Sorry to disappoint you. Anything else you wanted? No? Then would you leave?”

„Please wait a bit. There is this oddball thing…”

„Yeah, I saw it, so what? Are you one of them… us?”

„No, but my friend is. I wanted to gather you all, so that maybe you can be friends.”

„Now, you are saying something interesting… what is your name?”

„Tenshouin Eichi.”

„Tenshouin-kun, you are saying something interesting. And why should we be friends with the other eccentrics.”

„Maybe it’s fate that you all are japanese, and you all were meant to gather together?”

„Or you just picked 4 people with japanese names for your friend, didn’t you?”

„It wasn’t me.”

_Was it really not?_

He wondered. He actually had a memory of once making something like a unit? A club? He didn’t know. But he WAS sure it wasn’t him this time.

_What does this time mean at all?_

„I see. Is this all you wanted?” This wasn’t going well, he noticed.

He gave up on it, but there was one more thing he itched to know, in case he never talks again to Rei, so he was glad that the older boy asked, if he wanted something else. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was a coincidence. Or maybe Rei was so good at reading people.

„No, actually I wanted to ask something else. How does it feel to stand on stage?”

„Kukuku what an interesting question. Come and try it if you want.” Rei stood up on the table then extended his hand towards Eichi to help him up too. When the two of them were both there, he jumped down and looked at Eichi.

„Now imagine, you have loud music playing in the background and your bandmates are on the stage with you. If you look forward you can see the audience. All of them seem to be happy to see you on stage. They are thrilled, euphoric. Well it’s only me, but imagine, there are a lot of people here.” Eichi closed his eyes. For a moment he felt like he could see that sight. As if he experienced it once. „Try to sing.”

He pretended he had a mic in his hand, took a deep breath and sang, while looking at Rei, who was listening to his singing carefully. He was surprisingly good despite never trying. He felt confident on the „stage” as if he already had his glorious march and won a war there before. When the song he was singing ended, he looked at his audience, thanked them for listening to him and bowed. Rei gave him an applause.

„You are good Tenshouin-kun. What do you major in?”

„Financial management. Nothing music related actually, but it was fun.” And for real. For a long time he has been feeling like something was missing. He thought he found it for a moment while he was standing on the pretended stage and looked at his audience.

„So it’s like that. Anyways, you are interesting. I feel like you have something missing from deep inside you. Something I have and you have something that is missing from me. I’d like to meet your friend now, to see if he is this interesting too.”

Rei tagged along with him. As it turned out he indeed got on well with Shu. The pink haired male’s mood improved a lot thanks to Rei’s company. Both Shu and Eichi found someone valuable in Rei.

The next on the list was Shinkai Kanata, a philosophy student who was indeed odd. He spent most of his time in the fountain despite it being already december. Once Eichi and Rei – who helped Eichi with his plan ever since the day Eichi sang in front of him- tried to talk to him, but despite how smooth Rei was with people, they couldn’t get themselves understood, so they gave up on it.

One day it happened that he fell asleep in the fountain. By coincidence it was Shu who saved him. After that incident he tagged along, but never stopped bathing in the fountain, just became more careful not to get so relaxed as to doze off.

Hibiki Wataru’s name was the next on that certain list of oddballs. Now being aware of his feelings, this made Eichi be slightly nervous. He couldn’t even enjoy the lively company they had in their now not-so-quiet-anymore apartment. Mika and Rei were discussing something art related, while Shu was sitting in the armchair, sipping tea and listening to them. Kanata was there too, probably in the bathroom, using the enormous bath as his personal pool as a philosophy student would: to puka or not to puka.

Eichi wanted to be alone so he gladly offered to make the dinner. He got used to cooking in the meantime ever since he has been living in Paris.

As he was preparing the vegetables, Shu approached him.

„What is it, Itsuki-kun?” he asked after the pink haired male have been standing behind him for a while without speaking up

„Tenshouin, I have been meaning to ask this for a while. Why are you helping me so much?”

_Because I feel like I only cursed you harm at another lifetime and I want to make up for it._

As if he could have told the truth.

„I’m your guardian angel~ fufufu” He joked it off. Shu wasn’t satisfied with the answer, only furrowed his brows, then spoke up.

„Sakuma knows about you crushing on that Hibiki?”

„No, I’m pretty sure nobody knows about it, just you. Why?”

„He is in love with that Hibiki. How should I say it… the other day I saw them together, they were talking. Sakuma always feels like he is somewhere distant, even if he is right there, but at that moment he was right there, looking fondly at Hibiki.”

„If he knows him, why didn’t he…” Eichi didn’t finish the sentence, it was better not. He didn’t want to drag Shu into whatever it will turn out, or wanted to have problems with it. If they both liked Wataru, so what? In the end the long haired man will be the one who will make his choice.

Thus, the next day without any delay, he approached Wataru who was rehearsing on the rooftop as usual despite it being winter. His voice, full of emotions reached far, his gestures were grand. He was like a whirlwind. It appealed to Eichi, a lot. It drew him in, and didn’t let him go. When he stopped the scene, the scion gave him an applause.

„Good work, you are amazing, Hibiki-kun. I have been watching you for a while, and you seem to be an interesting person. Would you come with me on a date?”

„On a date? Isn’t it our first time talking?”

„It’s fine if you say no. Though it will make me sad~”

„No, no, a date sounds AMAZING~ dear… sorry but can I ask, what is your name?”

„Eichi. Tenshouin Eichi.”

„Dear Eichi. Call me Wataru. I’m everyone’s Hibiki Wataru.”

„As you wish, Wataru.”

Saying out his name was all so familiar. Eichi had no idea why, but it certainly warmed up his heart.

They didn’t wait long with the date. Later that day they went to a cafe and talked for long hours. Wataru was talkative and he brought out the best of Eichi. They just clicked so naturally. It was so pleasant to be with Wataru for Eichi, that after talking to him for a couple of hours, he couldn’t imagine his life without Eichi.

At the end of the date, Wataru walked Eichi home. The blond haired boy was against it, but the other wanted to do it no matter what. In the end things turned out awkward when Rei left the building of the apartment complex just when they were about to step in.

„Hibiki-kun and… Tenshouin-kun… good to see you two together.” He said with a pained expression. „I need to go so see you two later.”

Eichi wanted to shout after him, but Wataru stopped him.

„Eichi~. Please no. Rei is a precious friend of mine, and he, well let’s say he is rather fond of me. I like him a lot too. He has the thing that is missing from me, but I can’t look at him romantically. Maybe one day I could have fallen for him, but you came. The same thing-whatever it be- is missing from us, but we complement each other well. Never in my life have I ever felt something like this. Just let him go and process the things. It’ll be fine. I know you talked about your friend, Shu and that you want us five eccentrics to be friends and I believe there will be no problem. This story of ours isn’t written to be a tragedy. Rather a lighthearted comedy that…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, since Eichi kissed him.

Perhaps the scion wanted him to shut up. Or just wanted to try his lips that looked so soft. They were even softer than how they looked though. The kiss was long and deep, especially because after being surprised in the beginning, Wataru put his everything into it, making it ever so passionate, while holding Eichi with one of his hands. When their lips parted they looked at each other. They couldn’t comprehend why it was so good and so energizing. Also, so familiar, as if they have already done it.

_Maybe in a previous life._

Thought Eichi. Whatever was the reason, it made them know, they are destined to be together.

Rei at first wasn’t happy about it, and picked up some mean teasing attitude towards Eichi but he made peace with the happenings. He just started to act like an old man and talked with a funny accent from that time on.

The last on the list was Natsume. He was the easiest to approach. All they needed to do is to attend one of his weekly demonstrations about different scientific experiments that looked like magic. They arrived early so they could stand in the first line. After the demonstration ended, the loudest member, Wataru called out to him.

„Natsume-kun! Wait a bit, we would like to talk to you.”

The red haired boy turned back in an instant.

„You all were standING in the first liNE. Did you NOT like my experimENTS or somethING?”

„No, your demonstration was awesome.” Eichi spoke up. „We just wanted to recruit you to our group of friends.”

Natsume looked at the people standing next to Eichi.

„The other oddbALLS. Can I call you all nii-AN?”

„NATURALLY, THAT WOULD BE AMAZING~” Wataru was enthusiastic about it, though not everyone shared the sentiment with him.

„I’d rather not, we are not brothers.” The only one who voiced disagreement was Shu.

„Don’t be like thIS Shu-niiSAN” The red haired boy looked at him with puppy eyes, so he couldn’t resist.

Thus the five oddballs united and spent merry times together in Eichi’s apartment that he shared with Shu.

That place used to be silent and cold, but it was filled with warmth and laughter. And some vases and paintings that Eichi had no idea when Shu bought them.

Christmas was nearing. Mika and Shu didn’t progress well with their relationship so Eichi persuaded Mika- who was obviously just as head over heels for Shu as Shu was for him- to invite the pink haired male on a christmas date. In the meantime Wataru did the same with Shu so they ended up laughing a lot when both invited each other on a date.

The big day came. Wataru decided to follow them, to see how they progress. Naturally he made Eichi tag along. They kept plenty of distance to avoid being busted for obvious reasons. They were peeking out from behind a bush as Shu and Mika walked and talked only.

„Why are they not holding hands at least? So unromantic. Eichi, let’s show them how to do it!” Wataru leaned close to Eichi, but he halted his movement when they heard some coughing. They looked on the direction where it came from. Natsume, Rei and Kanata were crouching there. „EEEEH WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” the long haired boy shouted without thinking.

„Nii-sAN could you shut UP? At this rate we will be bustED.”

„Oh right, so busted.” A voice came from behind the crowd. It was filled with some cold rage and belonged to Shu. „Now you all, go home and don’t follow us. Sakasaki, I noticed your necklace hanging out from behind the wall as you bent down. Hibiki, I could also see your hair peeking out from behind the bush. I thought it’s just you two, but as it turned out, all of my friends have the same sick hobby.”

„Come on Shu, don’t be this strict with us! We were just having fun. But naturally we will be going home. I personally have some unfinished business with Eichi~ fufufu. Be late out please~!” This made Shu be even more angrier, so Wataru stopped talking, and they all just walked away, meanwhile Shu went back to Mika.

„Where did we stop the discussion? Oh right that fabric. Or… never mind it. Kagehira, I have something to tell you. Would you come with me?” Shu was a bit nervous to ask.

„Gladly taggin’ along with ya!” answered Mika with a bright smile.

They stopped at the local park. It was bright even though it was already nighttime because of the illuminations. There weren’t too many, they were pleasant to look at. Mika bathed in their light happily as he looked at them thoroughly. Shu enjoyed this sight a lot. He held his company’s hand who was surprised at first, but then squeezed it joyfully. They walked down the path holding hands while looking at the decorations. After some time the pink haired man halted his steps, and faced Mika, looking straight into his eyes.

„Kagehira, I have feelings for you.”

„Mhmm whad’ya mean? Sorry m’ brain is bad.” He was truly confused. Shu took a deep breath and told his feelings again. This time in a much clearer way.

„I like you, Kagehira Mika. Would you be my boyfriend?”

„Oshi-san…” he paused for a moment because he was confused.” Are ya sure? I love ya a lot so if ya’re fine with it I’ll be yer boyfrien’”He happily jumped into Shu’s arms, who could barely keep his balance because of the impact.

He was so embarrassed. He wanted to disappear for a moment. At the same time he thought it would be a waste not to enjoy whatever was happening. He hugged Mika back. They were standing there, holding each other for a while. When they finally parted Mika laughed out. He was so beautiful and radiant, he dazzled in the winter night. Shu felt the urge to steal a kiss from his lips. It was quick, and they barely touched, but the embarrassment they felt because of it was real. Not only did their faces become bright red, they couldn’t look at each other, so just walked back while glancing sideways, but holding hands.

They needed to take it at their own pace, but it was fated, it felt so right for them they just knew that after some time they will have so much more intimacy. They will be able to share their everything with the other. The best and the worst thoughts and moments too. Since it was meant to be that way.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Months have passed by. Eichi got used to that world so much, he didn’t remember anymore that it wasn’t his original world. He thought the memories he faintly had in the depth of his brain were just from some kind of dream, or a previous life and some altered memories took their place, without ever remembering he was at Yumenosaki, or he was an idol. He lived his life as a normal student who went to a normal university after a normal highschool and normally had friends. Except that he was still the heir of the Tenshouin conglomerate, he was normal. He wasn’t the CEO of a talent agency, or a top idol. He didn’t know anymore that he ever had such a life, the peaceful everydays he was living in became his new reality.

It was spring in Paris and the city was bathing in sunshine. Flowers were blooming everywhere. After the long long winter mild spring breeze caressed Eichi’s face as now could be said, the usual group was walking on the street to reach the park where they will be having a picnic. It was lively as always.

Wataru was walking next to Eichi while rambling about something. The blond haired boy just listened, like the black haired one, Rei did too who walked on the other side of Wataru. Rei might still had feelings for him, but he tried not to show it, not to care about it, and just be friends with everyone, enjoy the moment. Although he usually acted like the grandpa of the group. Kanata and Natsume followed them. They were entirely different, but Natsume seemed to be able to understand Kanata’s strange nature while he respected him at the same time. A bit further walked Shu and Mika, holding hands. After Christmas there wasn’t much progress, but they spent a lot of time alone in Shu’s room, or held hands. The dynamics of their relationship was the complete opposite of what Eichi and Wataru had, but everyone rooted for them to stay together and be happy, even if sometimes they misunderstood each other.

In the park they found a comfortable place under a tree that was like a cherry blossom tree but it wasn’t exactly, just had similar flowers and it made them all remember their origins. A bit of nostalgia.

Shu and Eichi baked croissants for the feast. It was a hard task for the blond haired male to learn to do it properly, especially because the pink haired was his teacher, and he wasn’t satisfied with anything less than perfect. Nonetheless they turned out splending, since everyone ate the pastries with a delightful face.

They weren’t doing anything special just chatting and laughing a lot. Suddenly Eichi fell silent and took the position of the observer. There were the five oddballs, having fun around him. It was a strange sight to him for some reason. He couldn’t comprehend why.

He heard some strange noise that was like a poof, but wasn’t exactly like that, he couldn’t have described. He needed to blink twice to make sure if he could see the fairy well in front of him, but after a moment something inside him recognized it so he didn’t panic.

„Are you living a happy life now, Eichi? Are you satisfied with this world?”

_I think so._

He answered in his mind. He could feel a gaze in him. He looked around. The gaze was directed to the fairy, and it belonged to Rei. It was a calm gaze, as if he knew there was _something_ there, and he knew well what _it was_. It wasn’t even a moment, the black haired boy averted his crimson eyes. The fairy didn’t even seem to notice it. Or just didn’t care. Eichi tried to not to put any meaning behind it.

„Glad to hear. From now on this is your world. Everything comes with some consequences. Even if you haven’t noticed it, no, maybe you have. Live the life you choose to the fullest. Make the most of these peaceful everydays.”

After it finished what it wanted to say, the fairy disappeared.

And never appeared again in front of the scion.

Two boys were walking down in the path close to them. A short one with pink hair and enormous bright green eyes and another one with deep blue hair and purplish eyes. Under one of it there was a mole. They were familiar with Eichi. He followed them with his gaze for a moment then he blinked. That moment of blinking seemed to be unnaturally long. He saw a strange sight in the meantime.

He was standing on a stage, Wataru by his side on the left, those two boys he just saw on the right. The lights above him were radiant, the crowd cheering for them. He opened his eyes and along with the sight the memory of it disappeared too. His eyes met with Rei’s.

„Is something wrong, Tenshouin-kun? You are still young, be more lively.”

„Right! Eichi, come, let’s have FUN~!” Wataru suddenly got close to him and embraced him, which made him lose his balance so they landed on the ground, Wataru kneeling above Eichi.

„Get a roOM you tWO!” Natsume shouted as everyone was laughing.

He bursted out in laughter too, so did his long haired partner above him, who didn’t stand up until he gave a quick kiss to him, to the others’ disgust.

Eichi was happy. Truly happy. He felt blessed that he could be around all of them. When he looked at Shu and saw the pink haired boy’s smile, he felt like everything was worth it for that moment. That finally he could pay back a little for all that he has taken away.

_What have I taken away exactly?_

He couldn’t remember, nor he tried to.

Life had its mysteries afterall.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The time was flying as they spent their peaceful and happy everydays full of fun and laughter in that apartment. Before they noticed, the day of graduation came, then they needed to go on their own ways.”

„So this is it.” Said Eichi while looking at the now empty apartment.

„Seems like that.” Shu was standing next to him. „You know Tenshouin, no, Eichi I’m glad you were my roommate. Without you and your meddling I would have definitely been lonely. I will be indebted to you for a lifetime. Thank you.”

„You are welcome, Shu. Can I ask one more thing? Are we friends?”

„We certainly are, Eichi, even if it sounds foolish.”

Thus they parted ways, but never fell out of contact.

Tenshouin Eichi lived a relatively long and happy life, although he never found what was missing from inside him.

On his deathbed he was seeing everything that happened to him since birth, including things from the original world. He remembered that he was coming from there originally. That he did that awful revolution. That he was fine. He was an idol.

„So this is what I was missing the whole time.” He said as he closed his eyes with a faint smile, just to open it again. The fairy after a long long while appeared again.

„Eichi, your time is up. I have come for you. Was it a fulfilling life?”

„It was thank you. Despite I realised, I missed being an idol the whole time” he laughed weakly.

„That was the price you needed to pay for altering the world’s natural flow. Do you have any wish for your next life?”

„If it’s possible, I would like to be born as a rich scion again. To go to an idol school like Yumenosaki, and bring some change. This time I will use much better methods and everyone will be able to reach a happy ending.”

The fairy couldn’t answer, only smiled at his wish.

Tenshouin Eichi closed his eyes.

And never opened it again.

„You can’t have everything. If you fight destiny, you need to pay the price. But maybe next time. Next time your natural destiny and the destiny you wished for in the new world… may overlap. May it be that way. May you achieve everything your desires, without paying an enormous price. You have all the strength to do it, your soul is still young, full of power, shining. I believe in you. Now go, dear soul to your next journey. May you meet everyone you want to have a connection with. May this journey become another valuable experience for you, as this one was, as it taught you to help others to take a step properly towards what is fated for them, so that one day you might take my place and guide unsatisfied people towards various destinies. Or…” the fairy looked at the person who just walked into the room. „Will it be you, Rei?”

„Kukuku. Perhaps. It’s a bit sad that every time he is the first who goes. Though this time was an exception in that too.”

„What happened to Kanata was an unforeseen accident of the dimension shift we did to fulfill Eichi’s wish. He didn’t have Chiaki with him, when the fateful things happened to him, because I didn’t move enough threads, I thought just putting you all over there to that moment will be fine. Altering the whole worldline was already a piece of work, and you, The seer were affected by it the most. I apologize”

„To be honest, this body has some years left. I want the next turn to be my last time. Remembering every lifetime since I became the seer, and bringing the memories with me to the next lifetime to help the ones around me can be a hard task, especially if someone messes with the worldline.”

„It was an irregularity. It doesn’t happen that frequently.”

„I know that. It’s only because the universe wants Tenshouin-kun to be a seer too. Perhaps the one who will take my place. One more turn. If it’s destined that way, his soul needs to be ready in that time. I’m tired. I grew tired of it all. I couldn’t get together with Hibiki-kun this time either. I want this unreasonable fondness of mine towards his soul to be over too. In no lifetimes have I ended up with him, especially since Tenshouin-kun came too. Well, Tenshouin-kun once almost ended up with me, that was an interesting turn of happenings, but being fated soulmates with Hibiki-kun is indeed something that can’t be overwritten.”

„I’m sorry Rei. The universe’s plan was originally to have you be Wataru’s soulmate, but then Eichi’s soul was made and the universe thought he was a better fit. Next time you will meet yours. I have already had that person prepared. A fresh and young soul, never having been in the world, it will surely be so much fun, you might not even want it to be your last time anymore. Look forward to it.”

„Kukuku I shall. We will see.” Rei heard some footsteps from outside, so before someone could come in, he walked away.

Thus fairy didn’t linger much either took Eichi’s soul and went back to the soul world.

The preparations for a new cycle has started.

Will fate bring some interesting turns? Will Eichi overcome fate perhaps? Nobody knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> It surprisingly got long, but I had a lots of fun writing it. I love Eichi. I love Shu too. I want them to at least face each other one day, because I know they can never be friends or get on well. I also wanted to write something where both of my otps appear and this seemed to be a good opportunity. I know I kind of made Rei dirty with those WataRei or Reichi hints. One day I plan to make justice for him. As for who I implied to be his soulmate I'm leaving it to everyone's imagination haha.  
> That small thing in the end where I made it sound like everything in Enstars plotline is just a part of a bigger plan, and Rei can remember his previous lifes came suddenly. Probably not true, but I could imagine him having at least the knowledge of his previous lifes as he knew many things even as a kid.


End file.
